Just For This Moment
by Zohh
Summary: Drabble series. Resistance lost and borderlines crossed. Complete.
1. Out of stilettos

Drabble series. _As Long As You're Mine_ from _WICKED_. Woo! Something weird happened when I tried editing it, which is why it had a chapter from one of my other stories posted instead of this. . .

* * *

She was out of stilettos to thrust and down to the last of her defenses. She couldn't let the prince win- she _wouldn't_ let the prince win. Using the brief moment she had as she sat on the ground panicking, Mai desperately thought of something to do as Zuko edged closer towards her.

Getting up, Mai moved closer to him, causing the prince to become slightly confused. Before he could get his initial thought across his mind about what she was doing, Mai crashed her lips into his sending both of them to the ground- nearly missing the stilettos that littered the floor.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

She expected it to end quickly- the kiss that is- but Zuko responded with the same force that had crashed into him.

_I'll make every last moment last_

Mai was taken aback by his actions, and immediately pulled away. She regretted afterwards, but was pleased at the sight if the highly befuddled prince.

"Wha-?" Zuko panted, getting up and then helping Mai. Her face was straight, yet a deep shade of puce.

"I ran out of stilettos," She said calmly.

"And so you decided to kiss me?" He questioned skeptically.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it." Mai responded matter-of-factly, picking up a single stiletto and leaving the room.


	2. Lowering Hands

This drabble is slightly AU.

* * *

His hands were clasped around her back, dangerously lowering themselves to the ties of her robes. She had only experienced this once before, but didn't enjoy it at all when it happened.

It was in Ba Sing Se- before Azula had killed the Avatar.

She had ran into a young man- literally- who was probably only a year or two older than her. His name was Jet, and he always had grass in his mouth which greatly annoyed her. As an apology for running into her, Jet insisted on taking her to a teashop.

"What's wrong?" He had asked Mai, as she looked intently at the overweight man serving tea to the table in front of them.

"Nothing," She had lied tonelessly.

Mai didn't mind being in the presence of this complete stranger- it was better than being in the palace all day long.

It wasn't, however, until they were completely alone behind his house in the lower ring did Mai regret agreeing to come with this boy in the first place. He had tried undoing her dress robes as he crashed his rough lips into hers.  
_  
_

_Maybe I'm brainless_

Backing off, but still attached to him, Zuko began moving his arms back up when he noticed that Mai was removing herself slightly .

_Maybe I'm wise_

She wanted to smirk, as she remembered pinning him to the wall with a few stilettos. Now, however, she didn't mind at all that their were hands on her back that were once so close to the ties of her robes.  
_  
_

_Some how I'm feeling it's 'up' that I fell_

He died, though, she didn't know how, but she also didn't feel sad when the Di Lee Agent told her.

"Zuko," Mai said, removing herself completely.

"Yes?" He was slightly befuddle, but listened anyway.

"Why did you move your hands?"

* * *

The beginning was AU, but I actually like the ending.


	3. Hair

"Mai, what are you doing?" Zuko asked, looking up to see the young women petting his head.

"Your hair, it's so. . . It's. . ." With every thought process Mai pressed harder on his head and tugged at his hair.

_I've lost all resistance_

"Ouch! Can you please stop messing with my hair?" He asked, scrunching his face up in pain.

"Hmm, no," Mai was now running her fingers through his hair, deep in contemplation.

Zuko sighed, and moved his head every time she pulled at it.

"Are you done yet?" Zuko asked irritably after a few moments.

"Nope." Mai replied, still running her fingers through his hair with much attraction and entertainment.

"Okay, I think you've had enough fun with my hair," Zuko said, removing Mai's hands.

"Well, what do you suppose I do now to entertain myself?"

* * *

Haha, Zuko and his hair. . . 


	4. Staring Eyes

Zuko looked around the room. 'Is this what they do all of the time?' He asked himself, noticing that the three girls weren't doing anything at all.

Azula was sitting in her throne, intimidating the officers that stood my the door. Ty Lee seemed to be meditating or tying herself into a human knot- Zuko couldn't tell which she was doing. Mai, however, was sitting as she normally did, twirling a stiletto with a bored expression on her face.

The prince didn't want to just leave, yet he had nothing to entertain him. It was quite awkward, really.

Having nothing better to do, Zuko began reciting the Fire Nation Oath in his head. It wasn't until he was reciting it for the third time, did Zuko feel a pair of eyes on him.

Slowly, he looked up, but found nothing, or any of the three others looking at him.

Slightly annoyed with himself, Zuko tried to think of something else to do. But as quickly as he went back to his thoughts, he felt those eyes again. This time, he looked up faster, but still didn't see anything.

Ty Lee laughed at him, though, for abruptly lifting his head up, causing Azula and Mai to look too. Zuko shrank down in his seat, his face as red as his robes.

He knew someone was looking at him, and he knew it was Mai. It wasn't until a few moments had passed when it happened again.

"What?" Zuko asked, annoyed.

Mai gave him a look of confusion, as did Ty Lee and Azula. They went back to whatever they were doing, holding back their laughter at the prince.

Zuko didn't remove his gaze from Mai, however, causing her to look up at him.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms and setting her stiletto back up her shirt sleeve.

Zuko smirked, and Mai rolled her eyes- her cheeks redder than ever.

_Some how I've fallen under your spell_

* * *

Hmm, I don't like this one as much, but it was fun to write, oddly enough. . . 


	5. Smirk

Ha ha, I wrote this one while in the band room. Woot! I'm a nerd. :D

* * *

His left eye twitched. She smirked- he was getting weaker. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and off of his chin. The room was so quiet that you could hear it drop with a soft _plat_.

She gave another flick, which he managed to block with ease, much to her disappointment. Another flick, and another block. More quick throws and more blocking and dodging until-

"SCORE!"

"I hate this game!" Zuko huffed, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms.

"You're just mad because I always beat you at table fire ball." My said, smiling with pride.

_And though I may know_

_I don't care_

Zuko rolled his eyes, a stubborn look on his face, and Mai smirked again. He got up from his chair, however, once he saw the smug look on her face.

"Wha ar you doeng?" Mai asked, muffled.

"Wiping the smirk off of your face." He replied, removing his lips from hers.


	6. Cold

This time, I only got the idea from the band room, so it wasn't necessarily written in their. Well, only the beginning of it, at least.

* * *

Cold. Mai hated it with a burning passion. She didn't like the idea of having to layer up with so many cloaks just to go outside, not to mention it was still cold indoors. While yes, she did enjoy cold when it was cloudy and dark, and the wind was the reasoning behind it all, but this was too much. This, this was freezing.

She woke up one morning, her eyes swollen from lack of sleep, and shivering underneath her blankets.

"Mai, are you okay?" Zuko asked, noticing that she didn't look well.

"It's cold." she mumbled, her eyes as icy as the temperature.

"Well, it is winter." he shrugged, leaning back on the long, cushioned bench he was sitting on.

"Even my bed is cold," Mai sighed, sitting down next to him.

Zuko smiled. "Find me tonight, before you go to bed." Mai gave him a quizzical look, but nodded in comprehension nonetheless.

She went through the day, wrapped tightly in a number of cloths, doing what she normally did.

Sitting with Azula and Ty Lee, discussing various happenings in the Fire Nation every so often, and having her weekly mandatory cup of tea with her mother. Nothing different other than the immensely low temperature.

"Mai," It was nearing later into the night, and Mai was about to go to bed.

"Oh, Zuko, I almost forgot. You wanted to see me before I went to bed?" she asked, holding back a yawn.

"I wanted to show you something," he answered, taking her hand and leading her.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" she said under her breath.

Mai was slightly confused when Zuko stopped. "This is my bed,"

"Yes it is, but I've made it warmer." Zuko said, smiling.

"Warmth . . ." Mai said this as if it were something she hadn't experienced in a while- which probably was true.

As Mai got into bed, she noticed that it was just as cold as it always was. She frowned.

The bed sank in a little, and a pair of arms wrapped around her under the blankets.

_And know I'll be here holding you_

She was warmer.


	7. Sleeping

**Day of Black Sun**- awesome!

* * *

Her eyes shot open as the first ray of sunlight shone through her window. She hated as she always woke up at sunrise, and never able to sleep in.

Mai sighed, stretching out her legs from her usual cat-like sleeping position.

Quietly, she pulled the blankets to the tip of her nose, and tucked them under her chin to be completely covered in royal silk.

Turning over, Mai lightly kissed the Fire Lord, causing his own eyes to open wide.

_Lying beside you_

"Why do you always wake me up when you get up?" Zuko grumbled, sinking back down into the bed.

"At least I don't snore," She smirked, fallowing him suite under the sheets.

_With you wanting me_


	8. Azula

Random idea . . .

* * *

Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to take in the situation. Mai was breathing faster by the second, feeling as if she was going to pass out.

"No," She gasped, shaking her head.

Azula smirked, bringing her arms down from their usual fighting stance. Zuko lay on the floor, unconscious and burned through the top of his shirt.

"Yes." The princess said, walking towards Mai.

Mai turned around, going over to the unconscious Zuko. Azula watched her intently, the smug look still on her face.

Bending down, Mai brushed some of the soot and dirt off of the prince's face. She placed her left hand on his chest, barely able to tell that he was still breathing, though very faint and slowly.

"I really don't understand how you could stay with him for so long. You actually _liked_ him?" Azula said, placing her hands on her hips.

It was now Mai's turn to smirk. She stood up, her right hand clenched in a fist.

"You know, you could go down in Fire Nation history. But seeing as you'd obviously rather stay here with the most wanted person in the Fire Nation,"

_It's just for the first time,_

She grasped the stiletto that was in her right hand, leaving the pointed side out. Mai looked down at Zuko, his chest scarcely rising.

With a flick of a wrist, the stiletto went flying in the air, piercing through Azula's skin. She gave a shriek of pain, falling to the ground.

Mai smiled, her own smug look on her face, at the sight of blood seeping through the princesses shirt, spreading around the stiletto that had struck her abdomen.

Getting back down, Mai kissed Zuko's forehead, brushing her hand against his cheek.

_I feel . . . Wicked._


	9. Battle

Ty Lee and Mai ran off to the front of the palace, where officers where guarding the entrance. Up in the sky, the Avatar was flying on his glider, Zuko clinging to him.

"Are they going to try and fly over the palace?" Ty Lee questioned, cocking her head for a better look.

"Let's find out," Mai said, flicking her wrist upwards as a dagger ripped through the fabric of the Avatar's glider. She could hear a shout as the two fell, but the Avatar had cushioned there fall with an air ball.

It wasn't much longer until the face of the prince could be seen- along with the Avatar's-walking up to the palace. The officers instantly ran over to them, arms ready to fight.

"No, let us handle them." Mai said sternly, pushing all thoughts of Zuko's letter away.

"Get Ty Lee first," Zuko murmured, getting a nod in response.

The Avatar aimed a fire ball towards the pink clad girl, causing her to shriek out of shock. She dodged it with ease, though, and jumped towards them trying to block their chi.

The two benders backed off of her, Zuko trying to punch her with fire. The Avatar incased her in earth, making it nearly impossible for her to move.

"So, whatever happened to the Water Tribe boy?" Ty Lee asked, as if she really weren't covered from neck to toe on rock.

"He's rescuing his girlfriend." The Avatar responded, sending a gust of wind over her.

"Go! The guards aren't watching, you can get in the palace." Zuko whispered.

"You can be so boring sometimes, Zuko." Mai sighed, standing with her arms crossed.

"Mai," Zuko walked up to her, looking as if he were hoping for some sort of romantic greeting.

"Yes?"

"I hope you understand why I had to do this."

"But did you have to leave me?" She questioned.

"I-I didn't want to." He said, edging closer to her.

Mai stood there with a blank expression, speaking only in her usual monotone, and not daring to move a muscle.

"You seem angered."

"Obviously. Zuko, it's been two and a half months!" Mai cried, falling out of her normality for his stupidity.

_I'll wake up my body_

"So, you're mad at me then, yes?" Zuko asked, still not noticing his obliviousness.

"I never said that," She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow in befuddlement, expecting the shuriken specialist to be enraged.

Mai sighed, slightly annoyed with his confusion. She layed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him- just like that.

_And make up for lost time_

* * *

Eh, in my opinion, this one isn't as good as some of the others. 


	10. Mask

Just a random and quick update. . . A smidgen of AU.

* * *

She walked down the narrow hallway, expecting to see the worst. Mai knew that Zuko had turned himself in, relying solely on the Avatar's abilities.

But when she got down to his prison cell, he wasn't there, yet the bars were perfectly intact. Befuddlement swam through Mai's mind- this was the cell that Azula told her where Zuko was. Had the princess purposely told her the wrong one?

_My wildest dreamings_

At the sound of someone moving, Mai turned around, dagger ready in hand. There was a clanging sound of two swords, and she flicked her wrist towards the sound.

"Oh!"

Mai's eyes were wide in shock at the sight of a man in a blue mask falling to the ground, a stiletto deep in his right shoulder. She had seen that mask before.

Carefully, she walked over to the person, removing the mask from his face.

_Could not foresee_

"Zuko," She whispered, bending down to pull the dagger from his shoulder. Luckily, it was clean strike.

"Ahhh," He groaned, trying to cover up his wound.

"Stop. I've got it." Mai said, ripping a piece of cloth off of her robe and tying it around his shoulder.

"M-Mai?" Zuko croaked, attempting to sit up.

"You need to hide until the Avatar returns. I'm not even going to ask how to managed to break out of your cell. I'll make up some story to tell Azula."

"Wait, Mai,"

She was already on her way back down the narrow hallway, though Zuko could have sworn she put an extra stride in her step.


	11. Forced

This one may be hard to fallow. . .

* * *

Mai was neither the most intelligent person, nor the most dense. Her shuriken skills could only take her so far, making her neither the strongest or weakest person. The young women believed the things that were told of her, so long as there was sufficient reasoning behind it.

The reasoning was all there, yet she still had trouble accepting it.

_I need help believing_

Pursing her lips, she watched quietly as the prince paced the room. He was stressed, but she, actually, was quite content with the situation.

"My uncle is crazy!" Zuko said, ending his pace.

"Actually," Mai sighed, "he just wants an hair to the throne."

"Yes, and that's why I'm still crowned prince!"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, the Fire Lord meant an heir after you."

Zuko sat down next to Mai. "He's asking for too much. We still have yet to get married."

"You can be so gullible sometimes. Your uncle doesn't want an heir_now_."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Zuko, would your uncle really force you to have sex?" Mai asked bluntly.

_You're with me tonight_

As sleep engulfed her, Mai curled up in her usual cat-like position, her leg brushing against Zuko's. She found, however, that her normal position was less comfortable with out wearing clothing.

At least it wasn't forced.

* * *

Hmm, this one kind of pushes the rating. . . 


	12. Bracelet

As this drabble series is coming to an end, I have been thinking more and more about a sequel, using _No Good Deed_.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in front of the pond, Zuko kept fumbling with the bracelet he was holding in his hand. He knew Mai hated jewelry, especially bracelets.

"How could I be so stupid! I should have gone for a betrothal necklace!" Zuko groaned, finally putting an end to his pace.

"What was that?" Mai asked, walking over to him and biding goodbye to Ty Lee.

"Oh, er, nothing." Zuko lied, hastily putting the bracelet in his pocket.

"Okay, then …" Her voice trailed off as she leaned against the tree that was next to her.

"So, Mai-" He started before being cut off.

"Actually, I should be going. Tea with my mother." Mai sighed, getting up from the tree and walking away from the pond.

_Come be how you want to_

"Wait, Mai!"

She turned around and slowly walked back towards him. "Yes?"

"Well, erm, you see I was, well," Zuko didn't expect to ask her now, nor did he expect it to be so hard.

"I can come back after seeing my mother," Mai said.

"That won't be necessary."

She looked at him skeptically, but listened nonetheless.

"I think it's high time that I-" Zuko stopped himself upon hearing how idiotic he sounded.

"High time that you what?" Mai questioned, walking closer to him.

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and brought out the bracelet, clenching it in his hand.

"Mai, I am asking for your hand in marriage." He said, grasping her hand and clasping the bracelet on it.

"I suppose my mother can wait."

_And see how bright we shine_


	13. Smile

Another update, because the idea came to me quickly. I have a feeling there will be another update sooner.

* * *

"You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already? Though, actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately."

Zuko thought about what his sister had said, completely forgetting about his father. He wouldn't deny that it was true- Mai being in a good mood, that is.

_But you've got me seeing_

Sighing, Zuko got up from his bed and went down the staircase to the foyer of the palace. He went outside to the courtyard, where Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were talking aimlessly, most likely about nothing.

They stopped, however, when they saw him walk outside, Azula smirking and Ty Lee giggling.

Mai, though, was smiling.

Upon seeing her, Zuko smiled as well, and grasped Mai's hand to lead her away from her friends.

_Through different eyes_


	14. Memeories

This one, I suppose you could say, is more of a tribute to Mai and Zuko. You'll understand after reading it.

* * *

"We're even now."

"A lot has changed since the days when I used to throw mud in your face."

"Stop worrying,"

"I don't hate _you_."

"I'm bored."

"It's over Zuko. We're done."

"I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you!"

"Want me to express myself? Leave me alone!"

"I care about _you_,"

"A big fancy fruit tart with rose petals on top!"

"I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts!"

"Just think about how things went at the last war meeting,"

"Zuko, that's wonderful!"

_Every moment_

Rolling up the scroll and tying it with a ribbon, he stepped quietly into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Mai," Zuko said softly as he placed the letter on her pillow.


	15. Moon

This one is more _humorous_, I suppose.

* * *

Cocking her head slightly, Mai looked up at the sky through the window.

"What are you looking at? Is that crazy old man drunk again?" Zuko asked, a little eagerly.

"No, he passed out about an hour ago. I just never really noticed how small the moon could be." Mai replied with a small sigh.

Zuko too looked up at the sky, and saw a tiny sliver a bright light peeking through the black. "You know, I met the moon once."

"Really? Did you- like your uncle- pay a visit to the Spirit World?" She asked with sarcasm.

"The moon's human form," He replied with a frown, sensing her wit.

"Well, was the moon nice?" Mai questioned, playing along.

"I'm not sure,"

She looked at him skeptically.

_Borrow the moonlight_

"I tried to kill her."

"Lovely." Mai rolled her eyes, striding over to the bed.

_Until it is through_


	16. Stop It

I suppose you could say that this one is slightly similar to 11._Forced_. Again, the rating gets pushed a little.

* * *

Exhausted, Mai sat on the bed, closely fallowed by Zuko.

"I hate my uncle."

"I hate your uncle."

"Why is it that whenever he has these stupid celebrations they last hours longer than they should?" He asked, flailing his arms up in the air.

"And why is it," Mai turned to face Zuko, "that I always have to go with you?"

"Because we're engaged." The prince mumbled.

"Yes, and when you're Fire Lord, I being Fire Lady, there will be an end to these pointless celebrations." She declared.

"Agreed," Zuko said, exasperated.

"Well, now that that's settled, I suppose we­­­­­-" Mai gasped slightly. "That wasn't exactly what I meant." She said as Zuko took his lips off of hers.

"Too bad." He smirked, kissing her once more.

"Zuko," She breathed, attempting to push him off of her.

The prince merely murmured incoherently, and continued on with what he had started.

"Zuko, stop," He had now moved on to her neck, ignoring all pleas for him to cease his actions. It was becoming much harder for Mai to nudge him off, as she was starting to get defenseless with every kiss.

"You n-need to st-stop," Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Zuko only grunted in response.

_And crossed some borderline._

Once more, Mai fell asleep with Zuko next to her, all clothing removed from her body.


	17. Exile

Sitting under the shade of the apple tree, Mai watched blankly as Ty Lee and Azula pranced around performing cartwheels and somersaults. Princess Azula had started practicing those gymnastic moves two years ago, and even now she still couldn't get her cartwheels to be as good as Ty Lee's.

Mai idly pulled one of her new daggers out from its hold and began twirling it around in her hand. Prince Zuko walked by with his uncle, and smiled at Mai when he saw her under the tree.

"Oh, Zuko!" Azula smiled mischievously.

"Not now Azula. Uncle said he might take me into the war meeting," He replied offhandedly. Azula looked at her brother with skeptic eyes, but their Uncle Iroh patted him on the shoulder and that had convinced the princess.

Zuko turned his head back and smiled once more at Mai before leaving the courtyard.

_Say there's no future _

Sitting under the shade of the apple tree, Mai listened blankly as Ty Lee and Azula- mostly Azula- made fun of Prince Zuko.

"And father has sent him to exile, where he's not to return home unless he has the Avatar with him!" She said gleefully.

Mai turned her head away from the two, not even bothering to play with her daggers.

_For us as a pair_

* * *

Sorry Worker72, but I just couldn't kill Mai. 


	18. Shoulder

I just thought you should know that this is the second to last drabble in the series. The idea of using _No Good Deed_ as somewhat of a 'sequel' has occurred to me, but I'm still unsure.

* * *

Mai closed her eyes and leaned backwards, her back cracking in the process. A hand from the figure she was leaning against began rubbing the sore spot on her left shoulder. 

"Azula is trying to kill me,"

"I did tell you she was murderous and homicidal." Zuko replied.

"And sadistic. She still laughs at the sight of someone getting hurt- especially if she caused the pain." Mai sighed.

Zuko merely chuckled and stopped rubbing her shoulder.

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

Mai turned her head and glared at him, her right arm raised with a stiletto in hand. Zuko awkwardly cleared his throat and placed his hand back on her sore shoulder.


	19. Names

**Last one**. I got the idea from _Pride and Prejudice_. I know it's in the movie, but I can't for the life of me remember if it's in the book. I haven't read it in over a year.

* * *

"Now that we are married," Zuko said, turning his head to look at Mai, "you will be known as the Fire Lady."

"Yes, but not until you are the Fire Lord. Your uncle still has quite a few years ahead of him." Mai reminded him.

"If I know my uncle, he'll probably change the rules. He's not really one to take power to the grave like my father and grandfather." Mai laughed at this comment, and leaned back into his arms.

"So, Mai,"

"That's Fire Lady Mai to you." She corrected him.

"But I thought not until I was Fire Lord," Zuko said, looking slightly confused.

She flashed him a look and merely laughed once more.

"I need to ask, then, when I _can_ refer to you as Fire Lady Mai," He said thoughtfully.

"Let's see, when I am completely and utterly happy, when I am completely and utterly bored, and when your sister is around." Mai replied, though monotonically.

"So, every moment of every day?" Zuko asked.

"No. I shall only be called Mai when I am unhappy, entertained, or not around Azula. And I don't see your sister anywhere."

"Well then, Fire Lady Mai, I shall do as you please. But keep in mind that my sister has only to do with part of your name-calling."

Mai sighed.

"However, I myself would like to be called Fire Lord Zuko when I am in a good mood, Zuko when I am not, and Lord Zu-Zu around my sister."

_Just for this moment_

"Whatever you say, Fire Lord Zuko." Mai said, looking up to him with a smirk on her face.

"Lady Mai,"

"Lord Zuko,"

_As long as you're mine_


End file.
